joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spongeku Square-Saiyan
Summary Spongeku Is The Protector Of Earth He Has Saved Many Lives From The Beings That Want To Destroy The Entire Earth Or Even Worse The Entire Universe. Powers and Stats Tier: High Memetic+ '''| 5-B Likely 'Even Higher '| 'Low 4-C '| 'High 4-C '| '4-B '| '10-C '| '9-B '''At His Peak ' '| Hax ' '| '''Beyond Memetic '| 'Beyond The Concept Of Tiers '| 'True Infinity '| ' ∞ '| 'Ocean '| 'Boundless '| '-1 '| '''1-A | Over Beyond Memetic | Memetic+++ | unknown( at least infinitely stronger than his cousin Stanley Squarepants) Name: 'Spongeku '''Origin: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DgsFGPRZHQ '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''29 Years Old '''Classification: '''Protector Of Earth '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Size Manipulation,Body Control,Wall Crawling,Flight,Absorption,Karate Master,Telepathy,Regeneration,Toon Force,Gravity Manipulation,Hammerspace,Teleportation,Rock Manipulation,4th Wall Awareness,Fire Manipulation,Plot Manipulation,Reality Warping,Ki Manipulation,Enhanced Senses,Reactive Power Level,Afterimage Creation,Power Mimicry,Transformation,Statistics Ampification,Immortality Due To Being A Sponge,Superhuman Speed,Power Nullification,Power Absorption,BFR,Space Manipulation,Time Manipulation,Reality Manipulation,Void Manipulation,Resistance To Soul Manipulation,Resistance To Existence Erasure,Resistance To Memory Erasure,Resistance To Power Absorption,Resistance To Power Nullification,Can Survive Being In Space,Krabby Patty Manipulation,Bubble Manipulation,Karate Manipulation,Transformation,Resistance To Plot Manipulation,Resistance To Mind Manipulation,Resistance To Energy Absorption,Resistance To Toon Force,Resistance To Data Manipulation,Resistance To Sleep Manipulation,Resistance To Elemental Manipulation,Resistance To Heat Vision,Resistance To Lightning Manipulation,Resistance To Mind Control,Resistance To Gravity Manipulation,Resistance To Telekinesis,Resistance To Spatial Manipulation,Resistance To Time Travel,Resistance To Elasticity,Resistance To FTL Travel,Resistance To Dark Energy,Resistance To Absorption,Resistance To Biological Manipulation,Resistance To Higher-Dimensional Manipulation,Resistance To Non-Corporeal,Biological Manipulation,Water Manipulation,Expert In Martial Arts,Transformation,Resistance To Statistics Inducement,Resistant To Existance Erasure '''Attack Potency: Planet Level '''Likely '''Higher '''Likely '''Small Star Level+ '''Most Likely '''Star Level '''Likely '''Large Star Level '''Most Likely '''Solar System Level '(Stomped The SCP Foundation And Dragon Ball Verse At His Peak) 'Peak Human Level '(Stomped Mario And Super Sonic And Crash Bandicoot At Their Peak) | '''Unknown Level (Same with the tiers) Speed: FTL+ '(Kept Up With The Fastest Characters In Touhou) '''Massively FTL+ '(Kept Up With SCP-096 During Combat) | 'Unknown '(At least infinitely faster than his cousin Stanley Squarepants) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class '(Was Able To Beat SCP-682 And The Entire SCP Foundation) Likely '''Peak Human Class '(Was Comparable To Mario And Super Sonic And Was Able To Defeat Them) | 'Unknown Class '(Same with the tiers) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Was Still Alive After Taking Blows From The SCPS And The Touhou Verse) 'Peak Human Level '(Was Able To Survive Blows Taken From Mario And Super Sonic) '''Unknown Level (At least infinitely more durable than his cousin Stanley Squarepants) Stamina: '''Very High (Was Able To Overcome SCP-682) | unknown (at least infinitely higher than his cousin Stanley) '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range Most Likely Melee Likely Higher With Teleporation | unknown( at least infinitely longer than his cousin Stanley) '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing Notable '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Fusion With Patrick: '''A Fusion With Patrick Giving Spongebob Increased Stats: * '''Ultra Instinct: '''His Most Powerful Form * '''Super Ultra Bubble: '''A Large Version Of A Bubble That Explodes Causing Damage * '''Karate Frenzy: '''A All Out Karate Attack On His Foes * '''Krabby Patty Throw: '''A Giant Version Of A Krabby Patty That Spongebob Throws On His Foes Feats * Was Able To Stomp The TOUHOU Verse * Was Able To Destroy SCP-682 * Was Able To Stomp Every Character In The Dragon Ball Verse * Was Able To Stomp The SCP Foundation * Was Able To Keep Up With SCP-096 * Was Able To Stomp Super Sonic At His Peak * Was Able To Stomp Mario At His Peak * Was Able To Stomp Crash Bandicoot At His Peak '''Key: Base Form | Spongeku | Bobtrick Star Pants Others Notable Victories: Touhou Verse Fnaf Verse SCP-682 SCP Foundation Dragon Ball Z Verse SCP-096 SCP-173 SCP-049 SCP-106 SCP-939 SCP-966 Mario Super Sonic Crash Badicoot Skinny Buu Son Goku (Exaggerated) (Was more powerful than son goku during their fight with each other) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier -1 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond Memetic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Sponges Category:Spongebob Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Size Manipulation Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepathy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Toon Force Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ki Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transformation Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Manipulation Category:Resistance Users Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Im back Category:Forgotten Profiles Category:One of the best profiles on this wiki